


Too Many Rats

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jasper Hook is distressed after rats are near food. He may eventually regret being mean to his younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Rats

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Jasper Hook smiled as he focused on a bowl of soup. *I’m starving* he thought. His eyes widened after he viewed two rats wandering by the bowl. Scowling, Jasper swatted them. He viewed the rats running before he trembled. He stood and went to Midshipman James Hook’s chamber.

James smiled and rested on his bed. 

Jasper continued to scowl. ‘’LAZY THING!’’ he shouted. Jasper viewed James opening his eyes and sitting up. 

‘’Jasper?’’

‘’There are rats everywhere. Get rid of them,’’ Jasper said. 

Frowning, James got out of bed. ‘’You wonder why I’m always exhausted, Jasper,’’ he muttered. James stepped out of his chamber. He still frowned. 

Jasper turned his head. He gasped after he saw four rats by his younger brother’s bed. Jasper scowled again. He chased the creatures out of the chamber. After pausing by the doorway, he walked to the bed. He fell on it and closed his eyes. 

A few hours went by before Jasper woke up. His eyes became wide again after rats covered his entire body. Jasper turned to James as the latter stood by the doorway. He saw the latter’s sudden smile. ‘’You forgot to get rid of other rats, James?’’ His sibling’s smile was the last thing he saw prior to rats covering his eyes.

 

The End


End file.
